Moon River
by whenthebearcries
Summary: Yoongi dan Hoseok menikah karena mereka adalah sahabat baik. Alasan lain, juga karena Yoongi belum pernah pacaran, dan Hoseok tidak mau sahabatnya terjebak pria-pria hidung belang. Nikahnya sih atas dasar persahabatan. But, do they actually love each other? Dan bagaimana dengan orangtua Yoongi yang mulai minta cucu? SOPE. GS! Yoongi.
1. Chapter 0: Morning Milk

**Moon River**

 **.**

 **Chapter 0: Morning Milk**

 **.**

"Pagi."

"Pagiiii!"

Yoongi memutar wajahnya yang masih ditekuk kearah sahabat baik _slash_ suaminya, Jung Hoseok, yang pagi-pagi bahkan sudah ceria. Pria tinggi itu memancarkan senyum sejuta watt-nya, gigi-giginya yang putih menyilaukan mata Yoongi yang sipit.

"Senyummu senang banget sih. Ada apa? Kau mimpi apa tadi malam?" Yoongi bertanya sambil membuka kulkas, mengambil susu dan dua buah mug, kemudian menuangkan susu kedalam dua mug tersebut, diikuti Hoseok yang langsung duduk manis di meja makan.

"Ah, kamu. Tidak boleh ya aku menyapamu dengan sejuta senyum di pagi hari? Hitung-hitung mencerahkan harimu yang selalu suram." jawab Hoseok sambil menopang wajahnya dengan dua tangan yang ditakupkan di dagunya, memandang Yoongi dengan genit.

"Sialan, aku tidak sesuram itu," Yoongi mendengus sambil membawa dua gelas mug ke meja makan, yang langsung disambar oleh Hoseok.

"Apanya? Kalau kau yakin kau tidak sesuram itu, mana mungkin orangtuamu menyuruh kita menikah karena beliau khawatir anak gadisnya ini tidak juga punya pacar?" pria itu mencibir sambil tertawa, meninggalkan Yoongi menggeram kesal.

"Diam! Itu kan masa lalu—ya, masih berlangsung sampai sekarang sih. Dan aku toh tidak punya pacar juga karena tidak minat! Dan kau juga langsung menyetujui waktu itu! Pernikahan ini salahmu juga, tahu!" semprot Yoongi tanpa jeda, menghabiskan susunya.

Hoseok terkekeh, "Tapi toh kau bahagia kan menikah denganku? Rasanya asyik kan, tinggal dengan sahabat sendiri?" pria itu memainkan alisnya, sementara Yoongi mendengus.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya kau menghormati privasiku. Coba pria lain, mereka pasti sudah tidak mengizinkanku bekerja," Yoongi menggigit ujung gelasnya. "Babi kapitalis." sambung Yoongi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalimatnya sebelumnya.

" _Cuz I'm your best friend! I know you, la_!" sahut Hoseok dengan logat Singlish yang dikentalkan.

" _Yeah, whatever_ ," Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dapur apartemen mereka, kemudian mendorong kursinya ke belakang. "Aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap sekarang. Aku harus datang bertemu Namjoon dulu pagi ini."

"Namjoon?" dahi Hoseok mengerut tidak suka. "Untuk apa kau bertemu katak itu?"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Yoongi berbalik, menaikkan alisnya menantang untuk beberapa detik sebelum tertawa manis. "Finalisasi trek yang kubuat kemarin. Tidak lucu kalau trek Agust D rilis sebelum ada finalisasi dari senior, kan?"

"Hm." Hoseok menyeruput susunya. Yoongi mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk rambut fluffy Hoseok dari belakang. "Jangan begitu ah. Kan dia cuma bosku. Dan Namjoon sudah beristri, Hope-ah." Yoongi mencoba meluluhkan Hoseok yang ngambek dengan memanggil nama panggilan khususnya untuk Hoseok sejak mereka SMP.

"Iya, deh." Hoseok mengambil telapak tangan Yoongi yang dingin—sekujur tubuh Yoongi memang selalu agak dingin, dan Hoseok lumayan suka. "Meskipun kita menikah hanya untuk status—dan karena kau sahabat sehidup sematiku, tapi tetap saja kau istriku. Aku tidak suka lihat istriku dekat-dekat pria lain."

"Konyol." Yoongi meremas tangan Hoseok sangat keras, membuat si tinggi menjerit dramatis. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah pacaran selama 27 tahun, beda denganmu yang dulu _playboy_. Harusnya aku yang cemburu, tahu?"

Yoongi menampar kepala Hoseok sekali sebelum bergumam lagi, "Dasar posesif," seraya meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hoseok. Sementara yang kepalanya baru saja ditampar, mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar seraya meraih ponselnya dari kantong piyamanya, menatap _lock-screen_ ponselnya sambil cengengesan.

Fotonya dengan Yoongi untuk _pre-wedding_ mereka.

Hoseok dan Yoongi yang menaiki sepeda berdua, Hoseok yang mengayuh dan Yoongi duduk di boncengan belakang, sibuk merapikan roknya yang terbang-terbang karena angin. Senyum Hoseok makin lebar melihat wajah panik Yoongi di foto.

Mereka menikah karena mereka adalah teman baik, dan karena Hoseok kasihan dengan gadis mungil itu. Orang tua Yoongi terus terusan memaksa Yoongi mencari pacar, dan menikah, tidak memperdulikan Yoongi yang cita-citanya besar dan ingin menjadi produser music terhebat seantero Korea. Tidak ingin cita-cita sahabatnya hancur lebur begitu saja—dan karena Hoseok takut sahabat kecilnya itu terjebak oleh pria yang tidak benar, Hoseok menawarkan diri menikahi Yoongi, yang disambut dengan pelototan Yoongi dan sorak senang orang tua Yoongi.

"Airnya terlalu dingin, aku lupa menyalakan pemanas air tadi sebelum mandi, brr!" seruan kesal Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri dapat Hoseok dengar dari dapur. Pria itu meminum habis susunya sebelum melangkah kearah kamar mandi sambil berseru riang.

"Sini kubantu menghangatkan diri!"

"Sialan!" Yoongi berteriak kesal. "Mesum! Jauh-jauh dariku!"

Sementara itu, ponsel Hoseok yang masih tertinggal di dapur, menyala, menampakkan satu pesan baru.

Dari orang tua Yoongi.

' _Bagaimana, Hoseok? Kapan kami akan punya cucu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

Hahahahaa. Halo semwah. Iya, yang diatas itu beneran end. Rencananya mau kubikin series gitu, hubungannya Sope. DUH AKU CINTA SOPE. MEREKA TUH UNYUK UNYUK BANGET HUHU. Ini baru pertama kalinya nulis lagi. Hahaha maafkan penulisan yang awkward ya :") btw mau coba deh. Coba kasih saya prompt, cukup satu kata aja. Satu kata. Bisa berupa apapun. Nanti saya coba buatin seri nya. HEHEHE.

Jadi. Apakah Yoongi sebenernya sayang sama Seokseok? Apakah Hoseok cemburu karena status Yoongi yang istrinya atau memang karena beneran sayang? Pertanyaan paling penting, apakah mereka sebenernya sudah ena ena? #WOY

Long story short, silakan di review. Tell me what you think HEHE. Makasih :3


	2. Chapter 1: Lamb Skewers

**Moon River**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Lamb Skewers**

 **.**

Apartemen Yoongi dan Hoseok terletak di daerah Hapjeong, kota Seoul. Daerah yang cukup ramai karena dekat dengan Hongdae. Apartemen mereka tidak kecil, tapi juga tidak besar. Dengan tiga ruang tidur di dalam apartemen mereka, cukuplah.

Satu ruangan digunakan untuk kamar tidur Hoseok. Satu ruangan digunakan untuk kamar tidur Yoongi, dan kamar satunya digunakan untuk studio kecil Yoongi di rumah ketika si mungil harus membawa pekerjaannya pulang.

Hoseok tidak masalah Yoongi mendapatkan tempat lebih di rumah. Toh karena Hoseok juga bekerja di kantor, dan ia bukan tipe yang akan membawa pekerjaannya pulang; berbeda dengan Yoongi yang kadang bisa jadi sangat _overworked. Passion_ Yoongi yang tinggi terhadap musik sering membuatnya separuh perfeksionis, menyebabkan Yoongi sering menghabiskan waktu di studio kantor, dan terlebih, studio mini nya yang ia sebut sebagai "Genius Lab".

Seperti malam ini.

Jung Hoseok pulang dengan keadaan rumah gelap gulita. Hanya lampu sensor otomatis yang menyala ketika Hoseok melangkahkan kaki kedalam apartemen yang dibagi dengan istri mungilnya yang galak.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok memanggil si manusia pendek sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Rambut coklatnya jatuh menutupi dahinya yang lebar seraya pria itu melepas sepatunya.

"Auw!" pekik Hoseok cepat ketika lututnya menghantam _shoes cabinet_. Diusapnya lutut yang malang dan berdenyut itu. Hoseok mendesis, bersumpah serapah sembali melepas sepatunya yang sebelah lagi.

"Yoongi! Aku bawa makanan nih! Kesukaanmu, _lamb skewer_!" Hoseok melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya, sembari menyalakan lampu, hanya untuk disambut ruang tamu dan dapur yang kosong.

"Yoongi? Sayangku?" Hoseok menggunakan cara terakhirnya. Biasanya, dipanggil begitu, Yoongi akan mendatanginya sambil marah-marah dengan wajah memerah. Hoseok suka melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah dan semakin merona hidup seperti apel karena biasanya wajah Yoongi sepucat _zombie_.

Tapi, sayang. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Baru saja Hoseok terpikir untuk melangkah kearah kamar Yoongi, kaki Hoseok tersandung sesuatu, menyebabkan hidung Hoseok duluan yang menapak ke lantai.

 _BRUAGH._

"Aw!"

Hoseok menjerit kesakitan, merasakan darah mengalir dengan cepat kearah hidungnya. Baru saja hendak bangkit berdiri, didengarnya suara langkah kaki.

"Apalagi yang ja—OH TUHAN, HOSEOK!"

Yoongi yang awalnya membuka pintu studionya dengan asal-asalan langsung melotot dan refleks berlari kearah Hoseok; tidak berhati-hati dengan rintangan yang ada.

Kaki mungil Yoongi terpeleset dokumen kertas Hoseok yang berhamburan dan—

 _BRUAGH._

Yoongi jatuh terjerembab dengan wajah duluan, telungkup seperti kura-kura. Hoseok yang panik langsung mencoba bangkit berdiri, tidak memperdulikan darah yang sudah menetes-netes dari lubang hidungnya.

"Yoongi, Yoongi!" tangan Hoseok mengguncang-guncang Yoongi yang masih telungkup, tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan setelah beberapa detik terjatuh.

"Huks…" suara samar didengar Hoseok dari arah Yoongi.

Si galak menangis?

Sesakit itu jatuhnya?

"Yoongs—" Hoseok mencoba membalikkan Yoongi ketika si mungil langsung melempar dirinya memeluk Hoseok, menempelkan badannya seerat mungkin dengan Hoseok.

"…Yoongs?" Hoseok memeluk Yoongi sama eratnya.

"…sakit—" Yoongi menggumam terputus-putus.

"Iya, Yoongs? Apa yang sakit?" Hoseok mengusap kepala Yoongi protektif. Sisi ke-suami-an nya baru bisa bangkit ketika Yoongi lemah.

"D..dadaku… Masa PMS—dadaku lebih sensitive dan waktu jatuh tadi, telak disana…" Yoongi bercerita dengan lemas, kemudian menggigit pelan bahu Hoseok sambil bersumpah serapah setelahnya.

Hoseok sukses memerah.

.

.

"Tadi aku lupa mengembalikan majalah ke bawah meja, maaf ya…" Yoongi memencet hidung Hoseok dengan tisu, sementara si pria menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di kamar mandi, mengotori lantai marmer putih itu dengan jus tomat yang tidak berhenti keluar dari hidung Hoseok.

"Tidakh apa-apa, Yoongs." kata Hoseok dengan sengau karena hidungnya disumbat. Dahinya ia letakkan di bahu Yoongi sementara Yoongi meneliti kepala Hoseok untuk mencari luka lebih jauh.

Setelah menghabiskan sepuluh menit menangis kesakitan di dekapan Hoseok (dan mengorbankan baju putihnya tertetes-tetes jus tomat gratis dari Hoseok) akhirnya baru Yoongi punya kekuatan untuk bangkit dan mengurus hidung sahabat _slash_ suaminya.

"Majalah-majalah itu mulai mengganggu juga sepertinya. Dipindahkan ke kamarmu atau ke studiomu saja bagaimana?" Hoseok mengusap hidungnya yang sudah berhenti mengalirkan jus tomat sambil bertanya pada Yoongi yang langsung menegang.

"A..anu—studioku sudah penuh sama barang-barang… Kalau ditambah lagi mungkin akan tambah sesak."

"Hm…" Hoseok menarik kepalanya dari bahu Yoongi, dilihatnya wajah pucat Yoongi semakin pucat karena merasa bersalah. "Begitu ya. Bagaimana kalau kita beli nakas baru buat menampung majalah-majalahmu?"

"Boleh sih," Yoongi menoleh kearah ruang tamu. "Tapi bakal ditaruh di mana?"

Hoseok terdiam.

Ya benar sih. Dua tahun menikah, apartemen mereka jelas penuh barang. Apalagi masing-masing Yoongi dan Hoseok punya kamar pribadi. Untuk alasan privasi, kata Yoongi. Dan karena memang pernikahan mereka hanya berlandaskan persahabatan sih, makanya Hoseok setuju saja.

Pikiran Hoseok kembali ke Yoongi dan wajah berpikirnya yang serius.

 _Duh, manis amat_. Batin Hoseok intermezzo sebelum mengarahkan matanya kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Mungkin muat di sebelah sofa?" saran Yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin. _Space_ 'nya terlalu kecil."

"Kalau begitu, di dekat kulkas?"

"Benar mau dicampur? Biarkan dapur untuk urusan dapur saja."

"Benar juga sih.. Bagaimana kalau di kamarmu?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok kamarku? Kan itu majalahmu."

"Titip dulu ya…" Yoongi memelas.

"Tidak!" Hoseok mengernyit. "Lebih baik kita cari solusi lain. Aku tidak mau kamarku jadi gudang!"

Tunggu…

Gudang?

Gudang!

Ya gudang jawabannya!

"Yoongs, aku rasa kita harus punya gudang."

Yoongi memandang Hoseok seakan ada bola lampu menyala di kepala Hoseok. Matanya melebar, perlahan-lahan, bibirnya menampakkan senyum lebar. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengangguk. Ah, Yoongi sudah bisa membayangkan akan bersih-bersih ruang tamu dan meletakkan barang-barang yang membuat penuh sesak di gudang. Majalan-majalah, _cushion_ sofa yang bolong (yang rencananya akan Hoseok jahit tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang itu cuma wacana), buku-buku—

"Kita korbankan studiomu, ya?"

Hah?

"TIDAK MAU!" pekik Yoongi seketika.

"Yoongs—"

"POKOKNYA SEKALI TIDAK YA TIDAK!"

"Yoongi—"

"NGGAK! PAKAI KAMARMU SAJA SANA!"

"Yoongi, Sayangku—"

"TETAP TIDAK!" Yoongi memerah hebat. "DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Sikat gigi melayang ke kepala Hoseok.

Untung bukan sikat WC.

.

.

Yoongi masih mengunyah _lamb skewer_ dengan ngambek. Matanya terus menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara Hoseok cengengesan.

Loh, sudah cengengesan?

Sudah ada keputusan?

Iya.

Setelah keputusan yang lama dan panjang dan berbelit-belit, akhirnya keputusan ini jatuh pada—

"Awas saja sampai kau berani memelukku saat aku tidur!"

—Yoongi mengorbankan kamarnya dan pindah ke kamar Hoseok.

Berbagi ranjang.

Berbagi _segalanya_.

Karena Yoongi tidak mau dan tidak rela mengorbankan studionya, akhirnya mereka sepakat akan memindah dan mengadaptasikan kamar Yoongi sedikit ke kamar Hoseok. Yah, namanya juga sudah berbagi kamar. Awalnya Yoongi ngotot ingin ranjang _queen size_ Hoseok dijual dan membeli dua buah ranjang _single_. Tapi kemudian mereka mengukur luas kamar Hoseok, dan pria itu memutuskan bahwa dua ranjang _single_ tidak akan muat didalam kamar lelaki itu, apalagi dengan adanya meja rias Yoongi yang pasti akan ikut migrasi ke kamar Hoseok.

"Awas kau sampai meraba-raba aku saat tidur!"

"Oh, pasti kulakukan."

"Sialan. Dasar cabul. Untung kau tidak kucerai."

"Memang berani menceraikanku? Memang kamu mau didesak cari pacar lagi?"

"Brengsek."

Percakapan malam keluarga Jung yang ditutup dengan genit-genit Hoseok dan penolakan Yoongi. Tidak menyadari ponsel Hoseok yang ditinggalkan dalam kamar berbunyi, menampakkan notifikasi baru.

Masih dari orang tua Yoongi.

' _Hoseok-ah, berusahalah lebih keras dengan Yoongi, oke? Masa teman-teman kami sudah punya cucu, kami belum?_ _ㅠㅠ'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

Hahahaha. Hay semwanyah! Agaknya saya terlalu semangat sama seri ini. Sampe sampe sore sore gabut saya ngetik aja. Kali ini kenapa jadinya agak panjang. Mau dipendekin lagi tapi kok nanti ga nyambung… Hehehe.

Jadi? Apakah mereka masih melihat dinding bernama persahabatan itu ada diantara merekah? (pake H biar makin maknyus efeknya) Atau sebenarnya ada percik percik api diantara merekah? Dan ortu Yoongi yang tiap malem sms Hoseok nyemangatin buat ena ena?

Kesempatan prompt masih dibuka lebar selebar hatiku. #EAK Silakan silakan!

Reviewnya, mungkin? :3 Makasyehhh!


	3. Chapter 2: A Baby

**Moon River**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: A Baby**

 **.**

Jam di tangan kanan Hoseok menunjukkan pukul 11.30 KST, otomatis mengembangkan senyum di wajah panjang pria berambut sewarna pasir pantai itu. Kaki Hoseok melangkah lebih cepat menyeberangi jalan di daerah Apgujeong, menuju kearah bangunan besar di ujung jalan yang ditujunya. Gedung BT Entertainment.

Untuk menebus Yoongi yang ngambek karena harus mengorbankan kamarnya untuk dijadikan gudang, Hoseok mau tidak mau harus membujuk Yoongi. Dengan sebuah bujukan traktiran makan siang dari Hoseok, malam itu perlahan senyum Yoongi kembali.

Namun tetap saja masih dengan catatan, "Kau harus traktir aku steak! Yang mahal!" dan hanya bisa dibalas Hoseok santai dengan anggukan. Uang bukan masalah buat Hoseok, _his job pays him too well._

Hoseok menyeberang, kemudian melangkah kearah gedung BT entertainment, hanya untuk dihadang oleh _security_ gedung.

"Mau kemana?" tanya salah satu _security_ dengan nada datar, khas _security professional_ yang kerjanya menjaga barang (dan gedung (dan artis-artis)) yang berharga.

"Aku mau menemui Min Yoongi. Aku ingin mengajak dia makan siang." Hoseok tersenyum sejuta watt kearah _security_ tersebut, menyebabkan si _security_ berbadan beruang menyipitkan matanya karena silau oleh betapa terangnya senyum Hoseok.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan nona Yoongi?" si _security_ bertanya.

Bukan rahasia kalau Yoongi memang cukup terkenal di kalangan _music producers_. Trek-trek yang ia hasilkan selalu berkualitas, dan beberapa orang tidak akan segan-segan mencelakakan produser music satu entertainment (terutama, Yoongi) hanya untuk menyabotase _comeback_ artis-artis dan bahkan reputasi _entertainment_ tersebut. Itulah kenapa Yoongi juga dijaga ketat, apalagi BT Entertainment merupakan salah satu agensi hiburan dengan perkembangan yang cukup pesat di Korea Selatan.

"Aku suaminya," jawab Hoseok bangga, sementara si _security_ memasang wajah dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan " _are-you-fucking-kidding-me"._ Merasa tidak cukup, Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menunjukkan lock screen foto pre wedding nya dengan Yoongi, dan tangan satunya menunjukkan cincin pernikahan yang memang selalu ia pakai.

"Cukup bukti?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengangkat alisnya dengan pongah.

"Um," si _security_ nampak berpikir sejenak. Ia mengambil tangan Hoseok yang bercincin dan meneliti cincinnya. "Aku rasa kalian memang suami istri. Nona Yoongi pernah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cincinnya, dan saat itu aku yang menemukannya. Cincinmu nampaknya sama persis seperti cincin nona Yoongi." si _security_ mengangguk pada Hoseok, namun masih dengan kening yang mengerut curiga. "Masuklah. Awas kalau kau macam-macam di dalam."

"Tenang saja, bos!" Hoseok tersenyum riang. "Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa!"

Lepas dari _security_ , Hoseok melangkah dengan agak cepat kearah pintu masuk otomatis. Pintu yang terbuka langsung menampakkan meja resepsionis. Hoseok langsung menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya dimana ruangan Min Yoongi?"

"Lantai enam. Dari lift belok kanan. Ruangan paling ujung, ruangan Min Yoongi tepat didepan ruangan Kim Namjoon."

"Oke, terima kasih." Hoseok membalas dengan raut wajah agak kecut. Agak sebal juga dia mendengar nama Namjoon disebut-sebut. Ya meskipun memang mereka hanya menikah atas dasar persahabatan, tetap saja Yoongi itu istrinya. Istrinya! Istri sah nya Jung Hoseok!

Pikiran Hoseok semakin runyam dengan Namjoon ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift. Baru saja Hoseok hendak memencet tombol untuk menutup pintu lift, sebuah kaki menahan pintu lift supaya tidak bertemu.

"Tunggu!"

Hoseok dengan sigap memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu lift, yang mengundang helaan nafas lega dari orang yang menahan pintu lift. Pria itu bermata sipit, lebih pendek dari Hoseok. Pria itu membawa kopi dingin di tangan kanan dan jaket di tangan kirinya. Kalau dari t-shirt putih dan celana training hitam yang pria itu kenakan, Hoseok menebak pria itu adalah salah satu _trainee_ di BT Entertainment.

"Terima kasih," pria itu menggumam sambil mengangguk kearah Hoseok, kemudian masing-masing dari mereka memencet lantai tujuannya, setelah itu, hening.

Hening.

Si pria pendek nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara di sebelahnya, Hoseok sibuk senyam-senyum sambil menata penampilannya di dinding lift yang memang materialnya reflektif.

Keheningan di dalam lift terpecah ketika ponsel si pria pendek berbunyi keras. Pria pendek itu nampak agak kelabakan ketika mengangkat teleponnya.

"Y- ya, Yoongi noona?"

 _Yoongi?_

Refleks, Hoseok menoleh kearah pria tersebut, yang sekarang nampak ketakutan, gelisah, dan…malu-malu?

"T- treknya sudah selesai, noona? Noona mau mencoba memasangkan dengan koreografi yang sudah kubuat?"

Oh, ternyata pria pendek itu koreografer.

"Boleh, noona!" sekarang pria itu terdengar sangat bersemangat, mengundang kerutan tidak suka di wajah Hoseok. Namjoon belum habis, sudah ada satu lagi serangga pengganggu.

"Noona mau coba kapan? Besok? Ya? Jam satu? Baiklah!~" suara pria tersebut agak berayun di akhir, menimbulkan kesan lembut ketika menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, noona! Oh… Em," pria pendek itu mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. "No..noona sudah makan siang belum? Ma- mau makan siang denganku?"

Mata Hoseok refleks membola mendengar pertanyaan si pria pendek di sebelahnya. Diliriknya pria di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati, masih dengan tegang. Tapi urat Hoseok yang tegang bisa bernafas lega sejenak ketika raut kekecewaan nampak di wajah pria itu.

"A-ah, noona hari ini sudah ada janji dengan seseorang?" bibir pria itu agak mengerucut. "Baiklah, noona. Lain waktu saja ya. Bye bye~"

 _TING._

Seiring dengan pria itu memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoongi, lift berhenti di lantai lima, lantai tujuan pria itu. Pria pendek itu langsung melangkah keluar dari lift, sementara Hoseok hanya memperhatikan dari belakang. Dahi Hoseok mengerut melihat inisial terpampang di jaket yang dibawa pemuda itu.

 _J. M._

Di otaknya, Hoseok mencatat semuanya. Mungkin nanti ia akan bertanya pada Yoongi siapa pemuda dengan inisial J. M. yang dikenalnya.

 _TING._

Lift berhenti di lantai enam, lantai tujuan Hoseok. Berjalan keluar dari lift, Hoseok berbelok kearah kanan, kemana resepsionis tadi menginstruksikan Hoseok untuk berbelok. Pria tinggi itu berjalan terus sampai keujung ruangan, dimana ia menemukan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Genius Lab 0.01" dengan sebuah stiker Kumamon tertempel di bawahnya.

Jelas sekali itu ruangan siapa.

Tanpa mengetuk, Hoseok membuka pintu studio Yoongi, hanya untuk menyaksikan kegelapan. Lampu ruangan dimatikan, jendela juga ditutup rapat rapat, dengan gorden yang diturunkan untuk meminimalkan masuknya cahaya. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari layar besar yang tertutupi oleh sesosok manusia kecil yang tengah mengangguk-angguk sambil mengayunkan tangan seperti menirukan irama lagu rap.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok memanggil sambil berjalan mendekat. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Hoseok menutup kedua mata Yoongi dari belakang, menimbulkan jeritan dari yang matanya ditutup.

Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara.

"HOSEOK!" Yoongi berbalik, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "SIALAN KAU! AKU KIRA SIAPA!" Yoongi berteriak lagi, disusul oleh tawa Hoseok yang berderai.

"Astaga, tidak kukira kau bakal sekaget itu!" Hoseok tertawa sampai setitik air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya. Ia menarik nafas sekali sebelum menghentikan tawanya, kemudian melihat Yoongi yang keningnya masih mengerut kesal. Bibir Hoseok tersenyum makin lebar. "Ayo makan siang! Janjiku kan steak hari ini."

Mendengar nama makanan yang dijanjikan, mata Yoongi melebar dengan semangat.

"Ayo! Sebentar, akan ku _save_ dulu treknya. Kemudian kita makan!" gadis itu membalikkan badan menghadap komputer raksasanya, dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sementara Hoseok memperhatikan Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt simple bergambar Kumamon, legging hitam, dan jaket Hoseok yang memang dia curi dengan alasan "jaketnya enak dipakai". Hoseok mengerut dengan agak tidak suka ketika menyadari legging itu mencetak jelas bentuk kaki ramping Yoongi, serta bentuk pantat Yoongi yang datar—tapi tetap saja itu pantat!

Maka, yang Hoseok lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengambil jaketnya dari badan Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan treknya, kemudian mengikat lengan jaket itu jadi satu di pinggang kecil Yoongi, menutupi bagian belakang si gadis.

"Aku sudah selesai," Yoongi berbalik, bingung dengan jaket yang tiba-tiba terpasang di pinggangnya. "Kok—"

"Udaranya panas hari ini. Daripada kau pakai, mendingan jaketnya dibegitukan saja biar tidak kepanasan,"

 _Good excuse, Hoseok._

 _So lame._

Untungnya bekerja. Yoongi yang kelewat polos hanya mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku tidak usah bawa dompet kan?! Kau yang bayar kan?!" Yoongi tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas dengan senyum pongah Hoseok.

" _Daddy_ yang bayar hari ini, _baby girl_. Kau cukup jadi manis saja."

"Sialan, Jung Hoseok!" Yoongi mengambil maskernya, dan memakainya. "Kau kira aku cewek apaan!" gadis itu melangkah ke pintu, diikuti Hoseok. "Sudah, ayo keluar! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Ayo. Pilih restoranmu sendiri."

"Oke! Aku mau—"

"Yoongi?"

Sebuah suara berat yang memanggil nama Yoongi otomatis memutar kepala Yoongi dan Hoseok kearah datangnya suara. Ruangan Namjoon.

Pintu studio Namjoon terbuka sedikit, memunculkan sedikit kepala Namjoon yang dijulurkan keluar. Tatapan mata Namjoon terlihat sedikit stress dan agak menuntut pada Yoongi yang masih ceria.

"Ya, bos?" jawab Yoongi.

"Jadinya kapan kau akan mencoba trek yang sudah final itu dengan Jimin? Aku harus segera merencanakan waktu-waktu untuk merevisi koreo dan treknya."

 _Jadi, namanya Jimin?_

"Besok, jam satu. Apa kau juga mau sekalian melihat kami mencocokkan segalanya? Supaya bisa langsung evaluasi?"

"Boleh." Namjoon mengangguk sekali, sebelum pandangan pria itu berpindah pada Hoseok. "Siapa ini?"

"Oh," Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Hoseok. "Ini sahabatku yang sering kuceritakan padamu!" Yoongi menoleh kearah Hoseok. "Hobi-ah, kenalan dulu sana dengan Namjoon!"

Kali ini Namjoon memutuskan keluar dari ruangannya, menampakkan sosoknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Hoseok.

"Kim Namjoon." Namjoon memperkenalkan diri, menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hoseok. Ia juga tersenyum, memperlihatkan pipinya yang berlesung. "Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon atau Rapmon."

Tangan Hoseok menyambut tangan Namjoon. "Jung Hoseok," gatal sekali rasanya Hoseok menambahkan frasa _suaminya Min Yoongi_ di belakang kalimatnya barusan. "Kau bisa memanggilku—"

"Appa! Papa! Daaaaad!" seorang bocah kecil yang kira-kira berusia dua tahun menghambur keluar dari ruangan Namjoon, yang mana langsung dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Namjoon dan dibawa ke gendongannya.

"Aigo, Taetae sudah bangun?" Namjoon mencium pipi anak kecil dengan rambut berantakan tersebut. "Oh, kenalkan. Ini anakku, namanya Taehyung." Namjoon tersenyum, raut stress nya hilang seketika.

Seketika Hoseok langsung mempercayai ucapan Yoongi yang mengatakan kalau Namjoon sudah beristri.

"Halo, Tae!" Yoongi langsung maju, mengusap punggung Taehyung yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher ayahnya. Mungkin masih ngantuk.

"Ingat tidak sama noona?" Yoongi mencoba membujuk, tapi Taehyung malah merajuk. Bocah unyu itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Namjoon.

"Taetae, Taetae," Yoongi memanggil lagi. "Taetae mau kenalan sama Hobi hyung tidak?" mencoba menggoda Taehyung yang memang dasarnya suka bertemu dengan orang baru langsung menoleh kearah suara Yoongi, menatap Hoseok dengan mata bulatnya yang besar.

"Mau kenalan? Sini ikut noona!" Yoongi merentangkan tangannya lebar, kemudian Taehyung langsung memajukan badannya kearah Yoongi, seolah minta digendong. Yoongi yang menangkap maksud Taehyung, dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Taehyung dari lengan Namjoon, kemudian menggendong Taehyung dengan benar dan membawa anak kecil yang tengah asik mengisap jempolnya itu kearah Hoseok.

"Hobi-hyuuuung!" Yoongi membisikkan kata itu di telinga Taehyung supaya anak itu bisa mengulangi. Namun, Taehyung masih tidak berkedip memandang Hoseok. Nampaknya penasaran, karena baru pertama kali anak itu melihat wajah Hoseok di gedung BT.

"Yuuuuuung!" Taehyung memekik keras sampai matanya tertutup. "Yuuuung, Taetae!" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri seraya menyebutkan namanya. Sementara itu Hoseok dengan tanggap langsung mendekat kearah Yoongi, kemudian menyebut namanya.

"Hobi. Hoooobiiiii." Hoseok menyebutkan namanya sendiri sambil tersenyum kearah Taehyung, yang juga dibalas dengan senyum oleh bocah itu. Taehyung terkekeh sebentar, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yoongi, mengundang tawa dari pria berlesung pipi.

"Aigo, kalian tampak serasi sekali."

"Eh?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kalian tampak seperti orang tua yang sedang bercanda dengan anak kalian," Namjoon mendekat, kemudian mengambil kembali anaknya dari Yoongi yang sekujur wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kalau kalian pikir aku bodoh, dari awal aku sudah menyadari cincin Yoongi. Kemudian bertemu denganmu, aku melihat cincin yang sama." Namjoon tersenyum. "Cepatlah punya bayi, kalian berdua."

Pesan terakhir Namjoon meninggalkan Hoseok melongo dan Yoongi melotot.

"Ternyata rumor itu benar…" Yoongi menatap Hoseok. "IQ Namjoon benar-benar 148!"

Sementara pikiran Hoseok melayang pada sms-sms yang selama ini dikirimkan orang tua Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

Hai! Makasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak review! Super super thankful for em! Ini chapter kedua, semoga suka! Walaupun menurutku ini agak terlalu panjang :")

Jadi Hoseok suka Yoongi? Yoongi suka Hoseok? Hehe.

Minggu ini adalah dari sudut pandang Hoseok. Menurut kalian, apa Hoseok suka Yoongi? Apa Yoongi suka Hoseok? Tell me what you think.

Saya menyisipkan banyak hint loh sebenernya :3 tapi mungkin terlalu tipis sampe nggak keliatan :'3

Anyway, itu aja dulu EHEHEHEHE.

Lucu deh setelah ketemu Taetae :3 Mereka jadi lucu, malah disuruh cepet punya anak :3


	4. Chapter 3: New Room and A Hug

**Moon River**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: New Room and A Hug**

 **.**

Jam tangan yang dikenakan Yoongi menunjukkan pukul 11.47. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar kearah jam tangannya untuk mengambil nafas kecil sebelum kembali sibuk dengan treknya. Pikirannya semakin runyam setelah Jimin meneleponnya dan berkata akan mencocokkan trek yang sudah di finalisasi dengan koreografi yang dibuat pemuda itu. Besok berarti jadwalnya akan semakin padat. Sial, padahal baru saja Yoongi kepikiran mengajak Hoseok makan siang besok.

Mata sipit Yoongi bergantian memandangi layar raksasa di depannya dan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Cincin pernikahannya.

Sial, cincin itu cantik.

Cantik sekali.

Cincin yang sebenarnya bukan cincin pernikahan. Bentuknya bundar, berwarna perak, tanpa hiasan apapun. Yoongi langsung jatuh cinta dengan cincin itu ketika ia dan Hoseok sedang memilih-milih cincin pernikahan. Mata mereka sudah lelah melihat-lihat cincin pernikahan ketika mata Yoongi jatuh pada cincin yang kini telah melingkar manis di jarinya selama dua tahun.

Gadis itu dengan cepat menunjuk si cincin perak, memperlihatkannya pada Hoseok yang pada awalnya keningnya mengerut melihat si perak.

"Simpel sekali. Apa tidak ada yang—"

"Cincin ini ada pasangannya, Tuan. Bila Tuan mengambil pasangannya, harga totalnya akan didiskon 50%."

"Aku ambil yang ini!"

Celoteh si pegawai toko sukses menjatuhkan Hoseok pada si cincin perak pasangan cincin Yoongi.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mengingat kenangannya dengan Hoseok dan cincin pernikahannya. Dalam hati merasa harus kembali bekerja, Yoongi menuliskan jadwal tambahannya dengan Jimin esok hari di buku catatannya, kemudian kembali memasangkan headphone ke kepalanya. Trek yang sudah ia selesaikan ia mainkan kembali, mencari-cari kesalahan yang kira-kira ada. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya ikut mengangguk-angguk dan tangannya mengayun mengikuti irama.

Sampai semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kaget dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menerpa, refleks, Yoongi menjerit keras.

Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara.

Kelegaan baru menyapa ketika ia mendengar suara tawa. Suara tawa yang terlalu familiar di telinganya.

Tawa Hoseok.

"HOSEOK!" Yoongi menjerit. "SIALAN KAU! AKU KIRA SIAPA!"

Baru saja Yoongi hendak melontarkan kata makian lebih lanjut, matanya terpaku pada Hoseok yang tertawa. Pria itu terlihat bahagia sekali. Ketika pria itu tertawa, di sekeliling matanya ada kerut-kerut halus yang mulai bermunculan. Mungkin akibat stress pekerjaannya. Pandangan Yoongi kemudian berhenti di bibir Hoseok. Yoongi pernah mencium bibir itu sekali, di hari pernikahan mereka ketika pendeta meminta Hoseok untuk mencium pengantinnya. Ah…

"Astaga, tidak kukira kau bakal sekaget itu!" pria itu tertawa sampai setitik air mata keluar. Mendadak, rasa kesal Yoongi kembali. Keningnya kembali merengut kesal. Baru saja hendak menyumpah, Hoseok menyambung. "Ayo makan siang! Janjiku kan steak hari ini!"

Kemudian senyum Yoongi tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memasang iklan barang-barang dijual di G-market?" tanya Yoongi sambil mencuci piring, menoleh kearah Hoseok yang duduk di meja makan sambil mengunyah tteokbokki.

"Sebentar lagi," Hoseok menelan tteokbokkinya sambil tetap asik dengan ponselnya. "Aku sudah memotret barang-barangmu. Tinggal dimasukkan saja,"

"Oke," Yoongi mengiyakan sambil mengeringkan tangannya. Malam ini adalah malam pertamanya pindah ke kamar Hoseok. Meja riasnya sudah dipindahkan setelah mereka pulang kerja. Bersama-sama, meja itu dipindahkan diiringi omelan Yoongi dan keluhan Hoseok. Untung saja hari-hari sebelumnya, beberapa barang dan plushies Yoongi sudah dipindahkan ke kamar Hoseok.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Yoongi masuk ke kamar Hoseok—yang sekarang juga kamarnya—dengan sikat gigi dan odol di tangannya. Pelan-pelan mengoleskan odol di sikat giginya yang sudah dibasahi sebelumnya, kemudian mulai menyikat giginya di dalam kamar.

"Melihat sesuatu?"

Suara Hoseok yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya membuat Yoongi nyaris tersedak sikat giginya sendiri. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, menampakkan Hoseok yang sudah berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu, masih dengan mangkuk tteokbokki di tangannya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Tentu. Melihat calon kamar baruku."

"Kamar baru _kita_ ," Hoseok terkekeh sebelum berjalan masuk kamar _mereka_ dan mendudukkan diri dengan santai di atas ranjang yang dibalas oleh Yoongi dengan memutar matanya.

"Jangan makan di atas ranjang," Yoongi mengomel. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka ranjang kotor."

"Aku janji sausnya tidak akan menetes!" Hoseok menyodorkan sepotong odeng pada Yoongi yang masih sikat gigi. "Mau?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sinis sebelum akhirnya keluar dan meludahkan odolnya, meninggalkan Hoseok di kamar sendirian, mulutnya masih penuh tteokbokki. Mata pria itu menjelajah ke sekeliling kamar, memasukkan sepotong tteokbokki lagi kedalam mulutnya.

Meja rias Yoongi sudah dipindah, menambahkan kesan sentuhan wanita di kamar yang sebelumnya sangat maskulin itu. Baju-baju Yoongi juga sudah dipindahkan ke lemari Hoseok yang memang berukuran besar, dan plushies Kumamon Yoongi sudah dipajang dengan rapi diatas nakas. Yoongi setidaknya pasti akan bahagia di kamar barunya, yah, walaupun malam pertamanya di kamar ini belum tentu akan nyenyak.

Mata Hoseok berpindah melihat selimut di ranjangnya yang berubah motif jadi Kumamon. Yoongi yang meminta selimutnya diganti dengan motif Kumamon dengan alasan selimut Hoseok terlalu polos. Well, Hoseok tidak bisa bilang Yoongi salah, tapi toh itu selera Hoseok selama bertahun-tahun.

Hmph, senangkanlah istrimu sedikit, will you, Hoseok?

"Sudah malam. Kalau mau makan tteokbokki, makanlah di luar," Yoongi menghambur masuk kemudian langsung duduk manis di meja riasnya, memulai ritual malamnya. "Kamarnya jadi bau tteokbokki. Keluarlah."

Senyum jahil Hoseok muncul. "Kalau aku tidak mau keluar, bagaimana?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Kamarnya jadi bau tteokbokki!" Yoongi menyahut ketus sambil terus mengoleskan toner, kemudian menepuk-nepuk ringan wajahnya yang bouncy seperti pantat bayi.

"Aku masih ingin melihatmu melakukan ritual malammu," Hoseok menyuapkan sepotong bawang ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku penasaran, apa saja yang kau pakai sampai pipimu kenyal seperti marshmallow."

"Aku pakai banyak hal," Yoongi mengambil botol essencenya, kemudian menuangkan isinya sedikit ke telapak tangannya dan mulai menepuk-nepukkan essence ke wajahnya, masih dengan tatapan Hoseok mengikuti gerakan tangannya. "Juga, aku tidak nyemil malam-malam seperti kamu."

Hoseok refleks melirik tteokbokki di tangannya. "Kau menyerangku!"

"Ya makanya sana makan di luar," jawab si macan betina santai sambil tersenyum puas ketika Hoseok memanyunkan bibirnya dan berjalan keluar. Tangan Yoongi melambai genit pada Hoseok yang berjalan gontai ke luar kamar.

Hoseok meletakkan mangkok tteokbokki-nya yang kotor di wastafel dapur, kemudian mencuci tangannya dan menggosok gigi. Selesai menggosok gigi, pria itu mendudukkan diri di sofa depan kamar mereka sebentar. Badan Hoseok mungkin di luar kamar, tapi matanya masih memata-matai Yoongi yang masih duduk di depan meja riasnya, mengoleskan entah-krim-apa-itu ke wajahnya. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan tangan Yoongi di wajah manisnya, memijat pipinya, keningnya, dan sekitar mata sipitnya. Sesekali gadis itu membuat gerakan senam wajah yang lucu.

 _Tidak heran wajahnya lembut sekali_ , batin Hoseok.

Tidak lama setelah mengoleskan krim terakhirnya dan memijat-mijat, gadis mungil itu bangkit dari meja riasnya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur barunya. Hoseok meneliti bagaimana istrinya menginspeksi tempat tidurnya, menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal milik Hoseok, terlihat menghirup bau Hoseok dalam-dalam.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya memang selalu bertingkah lucu dan akan selalu begitu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri terkadang hati Hoseok sendiri berdesir ketika ia menatap Yoongi untuk waktu lama. Dalam hati pria itu bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa tidak ada pria yang melihat kelucuan Yoongi yang menggemaskan selama 20 tahun lebih hidup gadis itu.

Ah, Hoseok lupa kalau Yoongi bercover judes.

Hoseok melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka, mengelus punggung Yoongi yang masih tertelungkup dengan wajah di bantal Hoseok.

"Yoongs," panggil Hoseok pelan, tapi istrinya tidak bergeming. Baru Hoseok hendak mencubit pinggang Yoongi, dilihatnya nafas gadis itu sudah teratur.

Yoongi tertidur hanya dengan bau Hoseok, membuat si pria tersenyum lebar. Perlahan-lahan, Hoseok memindahkan badan ringan Yoongi ke samping, kemudian berbaring di ranjang sebentar sebelum akhirnya merengkuh istrinya kembali dalam pelukannya.

Hoseok menelungkupkan wajah Yoongi di dadanya, tangan Hoseok melingkar di punggung istrinya, dengan hidung Hoseok menempel di rambut Yoongi yang halus seperti bayi.

Tubuh gadis itu terasa pas dalam pelukannya, membuat jantung Hoseok berdegup teratur. Segenap perasaan tenang menerpa pria itu. Tenang, damai, perasaan bahwa dunia menjadi benar. Bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan selama ia punya Yoongi di sisinya.

Mungkin dua tahun pernikahan mereka menumbuhkan perasaan cinta di hati pria itu. Mungkin pernikahan ini merupakan keputusan paling benar yang Hoseok pernah lakukan. Mungkin lama kelamaan pernikahan ini bukan hanya sekedar kasih antar sahabat?

Mungkin.

Tapi Hoseok terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan itu sekarang.

Maka Hoseok mematikan lampu kamarnya, menyalakan pendingin ruangan, dan sementara ini, memeluk Yoongi semakin erat sambil menghirup wangi Yoongi dalam-dalam sebelum jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

First of all, sorry I haven't updated that much :" ) Saya barusan ada play teater minggu lalu. Dan jadi super sibuk! Hahah :" D Dan kemudian aslinya mau update setelah teater selesai kan. Tapi kemudian sesuatu terjadi, yang bikin saya galau berhari-hari.

Dan sejujurnya bagian terakhir itu sedikit banyak curahan perasaan saya (cie) yang merasa terlalu nyaman di pelukan sahabat sendiri HUHUHU.

Enough with the rambling. Saya cuma mau bilang makasih atas semua reviewnya HUHUHUHUHU. Meskipun memang nggak banyak sih reviewnya. Tapi setidaknya ada yang komen. Hehe. Those reviews mean a lot for me, thank you very much! Dan bagi kalian yang minta buat Sope punya bayi, sabar ya. Biarkan mereka jatuh cinta perlahan-lahan dulu. HEHEHEHEHE. Silakan dibayangkan Hoseok melukin Yoongi di malam hari. XIXIXIXIXI.

Btw, saya mau share lagu kesukaan saya sedikit nih. Belakangan saya lagi addicted sama lagunya Troye Sivan yang Heaven. Itu lagu ngena banget di saya. Like, banget banget banget. You guys should try listening to it too. Abaikan videonya dan fokuslah di liriknya HUHUHU. Saya heartbroken.

Sekian itu dulu aja dari saya.

Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya!

 _Without losing a piece of me, how do I get to heaven~_


End file.
